ADM
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Sebuah permainan yang membuat Rukia tersenyum bila mengingatnya. Special for Sacchan Shalala :D


**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**A.D.M belongs to Chappy Ruki Oguri**

**Inspiring story from pengalaman teman saya**

**Warning : OOC (mungkin), Slide of Life, gaje bangget**

**happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Sinar mentari pagi perlahan mulai masuk ke jendela sebuah kamar pemilik mata violet, Rukia Kuchiki. Ini masih terlalu pagi. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk kembali ke sekolah setelah liburan musim panas. Rasanya ia masih ingin sekali menikmati liburan dan sama sekali tidak memikirkan tugas-tugas sekolah. Jam di kamarnya masih menunjukkan pukul 06.45. Haah. Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Dia yang terlalu rajin sehingga jam segini dia sudah siap kembali ke sekolah atau memang jam di rumahnya yang sedang rusak. Rukia mendudukkan dirinya ke sebuah kursi belajar, menompang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan mungil miliknya di meja belajar, dan menatap malas keluar jendela. Diacak-acaknya buku-buku yang ada di meja dan tanpa sengaja ia menemukan selembar kertas yang ada di sekitar buku-bukunya. Dilihatnya kertas itu. Senyum manis mengembang di bibirnya.

"Ini... ." Ya. Sebuah kertas hasil dari sebuah game yang dia dan teman-temannya mainkan ketika kelasnya mengadakan sebuah perjalanan ke Pulau Loch Ness.

Bagian atas kelas itu tertulis A.D.M . A.D.M adalah kepanjangan dari Aku di Matamu. Sebuah games yang dia adaptasi dari permainan khas saat dia menjabat sebagai anggota perwakilan kelas di SMP nya dulu.

30 siswa kelas 2-A SMA Karakura membuat lingkaran. Masing-masing memegang kertas dan bolpen. Kemudian games Aku di Matamu dimulai. Nomor per nomor mencoba diingat Rukia.

**Rukia's POV**

"Ini... ."

Tanpa sengaja aku menemukannya. Aku jadi teringat liburan ke Loch Ness beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku memperhatikan satu per satu jawaban yang ditulis oleh beberapa orang temanku secara acak. Mungkin permainan ini adalah alat untuk mengukur seberapa peduli kita dengan orang-orang sekitar kita. Kira-kira pertanyaannya seperti ini.

**1**. Siapa nama kamu ? **Rukia**** Kuchiki.**

Pertanyaan pertama aku sendiri yang mengisinya.

**2**. kata yang menggambarkan diri orang yang namanya tertulis di nomor 1 ? **Perhatian**

aku ternganga sejenak. Perhatian ? Benarkah ?

**3**. satu barang identik dari orang tersebut? **Chappy**

aku terkekeh geli. Tentu saja. Aku kan sangat menyukai Chappy.

**4**. kejadian yang membuat kamu tertawa jika mengingat orang tersebut? **Waktu ****ke**** mall,****liat**** ada**** boneka ****chappy**** yang**** ukurannya**** besar banget ****dia ****langsung**** ngiler pengen beli.**

Well. Ini pasti yang nulis Momo. Kan waktu itu sama Momo ! Err.

**5**. jika dia sudah dewasa apa pekerjaan yang paling cocok buat orang tersebut? **Manager**** keuangan**

aamiin. Terus kenapa aku masuk jurusan IPA ?

**6**. artis yang mirip dengan orang tersebut ? **Sato ****Miki**

ini pasti yang jawab si babon renji. ( baca Searaki Icchy )

**7**. kalau dia bisa dicomblangin sama anak 2-A, dia cocok jadian sama siapa ? **Ichigo**** Kurosaki**

Aku masih berpikir keras kenapa harus Ichigo Kurosaki ? Dan aku juga masih penasaran siapa yang menjawab pertanyaan ini.

**8**. kebiasaan / hobi yang sangat khas dari orang tersebut yang sering didengar ? **"****Eh.****Ingat**** ya.****Nanti**** sore**** ada**** film**** chappy.**** "**

ya. kalau urusan chappy aku mengakui tidak pernah luput dari ingatan.

9. gelar terpantas untuk orang tersebut ? **Miss**** gossip****!**

Oke deh. Muah muah. Yang jawab ini pasti suka aku ajak ngobrol gossip.

**10**. kritikan/saran/hal yang pengen diungapkan kepada orang tersebut ? **Makan**** yang**** banyak.**** Biar**** cepet**** tinggi.**

Ok. I will.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Mengingat liburan itu membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri. Kebersamaan bersama teman-temanku saat itu memang begitu terasa menyenangkan. Dan hari ini pun aku ingin menikmati kebersamaan itu lagi. Yah meskipun tidak pada saat liburan, dalam hal pelajaranpun mereka sangat menyenangkan.

**OWARI**

Selamat sore minna :D

lama tidak berkarya di ffn.

cerita ini saya dedikasikan untuk Sacchan Shalala yang ultah duluuuu bangeet. kadonya saya janji bikinin fict. utang saya lunas ya ?

dan ucapan terima kasih untuk kak Searaki Icchy yang udah bantu ngasih ide rukia mirip siapa. hehe

dimaafin kalo ceritanya pendek banget dan gaje abis.

Review please for my next story :))

Sankyoouuuu :DDD


End file.
